creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kiriku
thumb|362px|Kiriku im Waldthumb|left|320px|KirikuSommer im Jahre 1997. Es ist Mittwoch - Sommerferien. Gelangweilt lehnt sich Dexter zurück an seine Zimmerwand. Dieses ist Lichtdurchflutet, und wird nur selten von vorbei fliegenden Wolken verdunkelt. Ein dumpfer Schlag erregt seine aufmerksamkeit. Er stützt seine beiden Hände auf den Boden und drückt sich nach oben, verlässt sein Zimmer und trottet gezielt in die Richtung aus dem das Geräuch kam. Grinsend betritt er das Nachbarzimmer. Er lässt seinen Blick durch den zierlichen Raum wandern. Die grünen Wände sind mit einigen Postern versehen, darunter ein schmales Bett, gefolgt von einem dunklen Kleiderschrank. Auf der anderen Seite findet er einen Schreibtisch, welcher jedoch unter unterschiedlichen Dingen begraben ist. "Versteckst Du dich wieder?", fragt Dexter in einem schon fast gelangweilten Ton. Plötzlich rollt der Stuhl, welcher vor dem Schreibtisch abgestellt worden ist, zurseite. Dahinter enthüllt er einen Jungen im Alter von etwa dreizehn Jahren. "Woher weist Du das?", entgegnet dieser, während er kriechend hervor klettert. Dexter hingegen schenkt ihm nur ein wissendes Grinsen. Er ist nun neunzehn Jahre alt, und seit geschätzten sieben oder acht Jahren in dem kleinen zweihundert Seelen Dorf - Vallings in den USA. Sein braunes, rost-rot schimmerndes Haar, verlief ihm bis zu seinem Nacken. Oft verbindet er dieses zu einem Zopf, wie heute. Sein Gesicht war blasser, als das eines anderen in seinem Alter. Um seine Augen zeichneten sich schwarze Augenringe. "Kommst Du mit, Schafmütze?". Provozierend drehte er sich um, bereit den Raum zu verlassen. Der kleine Junge, Lee, um ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen, sprang sofort auf und umklammert das Handgelenk von seinem großen Bruder. Der heranwachsende nickt ihm kurz zu, und begibt sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Er schnappt seine, auf dem Bett liegende, rote Jacke. Während er diese über sein graues, an den Enden der Ärmel, schwarz gestreiftes Hemd, zieht, hört er wie Lee die Treppen hinunter stürmt. Er setzt seine nächsten Schritte zurück in Richtung Flur während er sich suchend um blickt. Da war es ja! Er beugt sich nach unten, um es aufzuheben. Er befestigt seinen Fund mit einem kleinen Karabiener, an seinem Gürtel. Er streicht ein letztes mal über seine weite, dunkel blaue, Jeans, und setzt seinen Weg in Richtung Treppe fort. In der Küche angekommen, betrachtet er seinen kleinen Bruder, er unterhält sich mit seiner Mutter. Jedoch kann er kein Wort verstehen, alles um ihn herum ist nur ein dumpfer Geräuchpegel geworden. Sein Blick wandert bereits vor sich auf den Boden. Seine Gedanken beginnen zu kreisen - doch er wusste nicht um was. Erst als seine Mutter vor ihm steht, scheint er wieder komplett anwesend zu sein. "Was gibts, Mum?". Diese mustert nur angestrengt sein Befund an seinem Gürtel. Sie beginnt einen schon fast nicht hörbaren Seufzer auszuatmen - ihre Lippen formen sich wieder zu einem lächeln. "Hast Du deine Tabletten schon genommen?". Genervt schüttelt er den Kopf. Dexter läuft an ihr vorbei, schnappt sich die auf der Küchenzeile liegende Packung, und nimmt eine der Medikamente. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwindet er durch die Hintertür der Küche, raus in den Garten. Lee's Blick wandert ihm nach. Große, golden erscheinende Felder erstrecken sich vor ihm. Diese wiegen sich beruhigend in dem vorbeistreichenden Wind. Seine linke Hand wandert an seinen Gürtel, löst es von seinem Karabiener. Legt seine zweite Hand darum und betrachtet es - minutenlang. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, schleicht sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Diese großen, langen Ohren. Spitze, grünlich, gewundene Hörner. Überdeckt von einem durchgehenden Grau. Diese lange Schnauze. Die schwarz-klaffenden Augenhöhlen. Umrundet von weiteren schwarzen Musterungen. Es war seine Maske. Eine Mythos erscheinende Wolfsgestalt. Es war sein zweites Ich - Kiriku - wie er es gerne nennt. "Heute nicht .... " mahnt er sich. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde betritt er wieder das Gebäude. "Wärst Du so lieb?", kann er von seiner Mutter schließlich hören, bevor sein kleiner Bruder an ihm vorbei, hinaus aus dem Haus, stürmt. Noch bevor er seinem Bruder hinterher blicken kann, fällt die Tür bereits in ihren Riegel zurück. Seine Augen wandern zu der Frau weiter, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt steht. Der Kopf dreht sich weiter, er geht zurück in sein Zimmer. Der Raum war nun in ein sanftes rot getaucht. Nun huschten immer öfter skurille Schatten vorbei. Er legt seine Maske auf seinen Schreibtisch, geht weiter zu seinem hölzernen Bett. Dexter legt sich unbehutsam darauf. Er hebt seinen Arm und betrachtet sein Handgelenk - so blass wie der Rest von ihm. Wie die Adern langsam Blut durch seinen Körper pumpen. Der schmale Brustkorb heb und senkt sich in ungleichmäßigen Abständen. Der, durchgängig arbeitende, pumpende, Muskel in seiner Brust schlug mit einem mal schneller. Der Riegel aus seiner Tür entsprang plötzlich, die Tür öffnet sich für einen Spalt. Entspannt wandert sein Blick hinüber. Lee drückt sich durch die, zuvor geöffnete, schmale Spalte und tritt vor seinen Bruder. Sein Blick - Dexter wusste genau was nun er nun sagen würde. "Mama macht sich sorgen... weist Du? Sie hat gerade wieder mit deinem Arzt tele - ...". Sein Satz wurde mit einem dumpfen Knurren unterbrochen. Dexters Augen verengen sich, starrt mit seinen grünen in seine. Der kleine Junge weicht seinem Blick aus. Bereit erneut etwas zu erzählen, er schluckt es lieber herunter und verlässt das Zimmer. Dexter war bereits eingeschlafen, wurde jedoch plötzlich aus unerkennbaren Gründen wach. Selbst in der Nacht, scheint sein Zimmer Lichtdurchflutet. Durchtränkt ist es jedoch mit markaberen Schatten, die seine Zimmerwand hinaufkriechen scheinen zu wollen. Er dreht seinen Kopf zu seinem Fenster, unter dem der Schreibtisch steht. Nebelfluten streichen über die Felder. Moment .... Steht dort nicht etwas? Angestregnd richtet er sich auf. Nur schwer kann er seinen verschlafenen Körper hinüber zum Fenster zwingen. Er verengt seine Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Die Schatten der auf dem Feld wachsenen Bäume werfen einfach zu großen Schatten, kaum etwas war zu erkennen. Mit einer Hand griff er nach etwas, zog es sich über seinen Hinterkopf und rückte es über seine Augen. Es ähnelte einer Schweißerbrille, runde, orangefarbene Gläser. Mit dieser könnte er problemlos hinunter sehen können. Aus dem Nebelfeld streckt sich ein gekrümmtes Wesen hervor. Sein Kopf scheint in seine Richtung zu blicken. Stumm. Nicht rührend. Seine Beine kann er nicht erkennen. Und seine Hände? Kalter Schweiß läuft seiner Stirn herunter. Beginnend bei den Beinen spürt er, wie sein Körper zu zittern beginnt. Es scheint keine Hände zu besitzen, seine exzentrisch dünnen Arme scheinen maschienell. Diese Enden in Sichelartigen gebilden. Luftschnappend, schon fast keuchend richtet Dexter sich auf. Seine Hand wandert an die Stelle, an der das Herz sitzen sollte, dieses scheint fast schon aus seiner Brust springen zu wollen. Mit einem schnellen ruck windert er sich aus seinem Bett. Sonnenstrahlen blenden ihn schmerzhaft, sodass er beide Hände vor sein Gesicht legen muss. Ein erleichtertes seufzen ist zu hören als er realisiert, dass das bloß ein Traum gewesen sein muss. Die linke Hand streicht durch sein Haar. Er stockt als er etwas auf seiner Stirn spürt. Seine spitzen Finger tasteten dannach - es war seine Brille, welcher im Traum angezogen hatte. Ohne zu zögern schnellt sein Blick aus dem Fenster. Nichts. Erst nach langen, gefühlten Minunten, kann er sein Blick losreissen und aus seinem Zimmer heraus gehen, die Treppen hinunter, in die Küche. Seine Mutter sitzt am Tisch, eine ausgebreitete Zeitung vor sich. Aufgeregt stürmt Lee zu ihm. "Hast Du das auch schon mitbekommen?! - Die Polizei scheint zwei Leichen gefunden haben - aufgeschlitzt." Interessiert begutachtet nun auch Dexter die Zeitung. "Daily News 11.06.1997", kann er lesen. Sich abwendend geht er hinüber zu der Küchenzeile, nimmt seine Medikamente. Beim einnehmen der Tablette verzieht er kurz das Gesicht. "Könntest Du bitte für mich einaufen gehen?" Seine Mutter sieht ihn bittend an. Ein genervtes schnauben gibt er von sich. "Kann Lee das nicht tun?" Er dreht sich in Richtung Fenster. Ein ebenso genervter, und enttäuschter Blick folgt ihm. Ohne große wiederworte, sammelt Lee seine Sachen und begiebt sich nach draußen. "Hör mal..." ,beginnt seine Mutter, "Der Arzt sagt, es sei nicht gut, wenn Du weiterhin diese Maske besitzt." Ein unangenehmes schweigen füllt das Zimmer. "Dexter?". Ruckartig dreht er sich zu der Dame um. "Kirikiu!" korrigiert er. "Ich habe einfach kein bock mehr in eurer langweiligen Welt zu leben, mir vorzulügen, dass alles in Ordung - was es aber nicht ist!" fügt er fauchend hinzu. Ein knarren ist zu vernehmen, als die Mutter den Stuhl zurück rutscht um aufzustehen. "Du bist der jenige der sich hier eine Welt zusammen lügt!" erwiedert diese. Ihre Augen sind mit Tränen gefüllt - nicht aus Trauer, wohl eher aus verzweiflung. Dexter holt schon erneut Atem, um ihr zu wiedersprechen. Die Diskussion wurde jedoch durch ein unheilvolles quitschen und einem folgenden scheppern unterbrochen. Dexters Augen weiten sich mit einem mal. Nach dem er für einen Moment unfähig war, sich zu rühren, stürmt er mit fest geballten Fäusten an der Mutter vorbei. Hinaus auf das Feld. Sein Kopf schwenkt er über die Umgebung. Seine Beine leiten ihn in Richtung Straße. Noch bevor er realisieren kann, was geschehen ist, kommt seine Mutter schluchzend neben ihm zu stehen. Eine Tasche mit verschiedenen Lebensmitteln liegt verteilt auf der Straße. Eine rote Flüssigkeit glitztert in der Sonne, welche sich langsam auf der Straße ausweitet. Lee's linkes Bein scheint merkwürdig verdreht. Er liegt sich kaum rührend auf dem Blut getränkten Asphalt. Dexter erscheint das alles unwirklich. Seine Augen mehr auf das Blut gerichtet, als auf seinen Bruder. Unbeholfen schwankt er auf ihn zu. Seine Knie sinken neben ihn. Unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Am Abend sitzt er gemeinsam mit der Frau, mit der er sich noch heute Mittag gestritten hatte, am Tisch. Sieht zu ihr, wie sie das Telefon an ihr Ohr hällt. Ab und zu ein Wort hervor bringt. Endlich legt sie dieses zurseite. "Er schafft es .... ". Starrt ausschließlch auf das Telefon. Der Junge erhebt sich, verschwindet in seinem Zimmer. Er starrt seine Maske an. Er greift nach dieser, streicht einmal darüber, bevor er diese aufsetzt. Seine Sicht verschwimmt etwas, kann sich jedoch auf den Beinen halten. Langsam geht er zu seinem Spiegel, betrachtet seinen schlacksigen Körper. Seine lange, rote Jacke, sein graues Shirt. Unmerklich schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Ein leises, aber doch hörbares, lachen ist zu hören. Mit festen Schritten stapft er auf das geöffnete Fenster zu. Seine rechte Hand legt er auf das Fensterbrett, und schwingt sich in die Abenddämmerung. Das sich im Luftzug windene Feld, scheint Blutrot. Schnell verschwindet er im nahe gelegenen Wald. Um ihn herum wuchern viele fremdartige Bäume. Befremdliche Kreaturen huschen an ihm vorbei. Unbeirrt geht er weiter voran. Plötzlich, aus dem nichts auftauchend, steht jemand vor ihm. Schwarze, leere Augenhöhlen. Dunkel blaue Jeans. Ein graues Shirt. Eine rote Jacke. Lange, graue Schnauze. gewundene grünliche Hörner, schwarze Verziehrungen um die nicht vorhandenen Augen. Braunes, rost-rot schimmerndes Haar. Es beginnt ein schon fast unheimliches, aber doch beruhigendes Grinsen aufzusetzen. Das vor ihm hatte keine Maske über sein Gesicht gesetzt. Das war seine wahre Gestalt. "Es wird dich noch mehr Opfer kosten, wenn Du nichts unternimmst..." mahnt es, mit einer kalten, durchdringlichen Stimme. Dexters Körper beginnt zu zitter. Aber wieso? Er kennt es doch. Es war Kiriku. Stumm nickt er ihm zu. Durch die schmalen Augenhöhlen der Maske kann er erkennen, wie die pfahle Hand von der Gestalt gegenüber auf ihn zu kommt. Ein dumpfer Schlag ist zu vernehmen, als die Maske vor ihm den Boden berührt. Er beugt sich nach unten, tastet mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach der Maske. Ein letztes klacken hallt durch Wald, nach dem er die Maske wieder an seinem Gürtel befestigt hat. Er rückt seine ungewöhnliche Brille wieder zurück, um sich wieder in der bedrückenden Dunkelheit zurecht finden zu können. Mit schnellen, unsicheren Schritten, geht er den geglaubten Weg entlang. Das Unterholz gibt beklemmende vertonungen von sich. Immer wieder dreht er seinen Kopf nach hinten, um sicher zugehen, dort sei nichts. Plötzlich stoppt er. Sein Haus war ist noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt. Der dämmergraue Nebel jedoch übermahnt die Umgebung. Ein unheilvolles quietschen durchschlägt die Stille. Es ist mit einer alten sich öffneten Metalltür zu vergleichen. Die Geräusche kann er als Schritte ausmachen. Eine sinistere Kreatur enthüllt sich. Die Beine scheinen keine Unterschenkel mehr zu besitzen, als seien diese durch lange, veraltete Metallstäbe ersetzt worden. Es sieht aus, als habe die Kreatur zu viel Muskelmasse, und zu wenig Haut. Ihr Oberkörper bewegt sich, als hätte man ihn unter Strom gesetzt - als wolle er aus seiner zu engen Haut entkommen. Dort wo der Kopf saß, zeichnen sich nur tiefe Gruben ab, wo das Gesicht sitzen sollte. Statt Hände besitzt es Sichelähnliche Gebilde. Der Rücken ist krumm, nach vorne gebeugt. In einem schnellen wechsel heb und senkt sich der Brustkorb des heranwachsenden. Er schließt fest seine Augen, schlägt fluchtartig an dieser Kreatur vorbei. Rennt immer weiter, hört die knarrenden Schritte hinter sich - diese waren jedoch langsam und entspannt, als wüsste es, dass es ihn ohne hin bekommen würde. Der Nebel peitscht in sein Gesicht. Langsam löst ein beunruhigendes Grinsen, die Panik von seinem Gesicht ab. Er setzt seinen Weg nach links weiter, in das nahe liegende Gartenhaus. Zum Glück ist dieses nie abgeschlossen. Er reist mit beiden Händen die zwei Flügeltüren des kleinen Schuppens auf. Gemütlich betritt er es. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, geht er zielsicher auf ein Regal zu. Nur mit einem weiteren Griff packt er kleines Beil. Als hätte er es bereits zurecht gelegt. Seine Hand wanderte an seine skurille Birlle, schob dieses entpsannt nach oben. Das Beil verstaut er, neben seiner Makse, an seinen Gürtel. Seine grünen Augen huschen durch den dunklen Raum, nun war es schwerer etwas zu sehen, doch trotzdessen kann er, ohne größere Probleme, finden er was er sucht. Ein Messer - es besitzt eine breite, leicht gewundene Klinge. Ein beängstigendes Lachen hallt auf. Sicher tritt er heraus. Das Lachen wird durch das knarrende Quietschen abgelöst. Wartend setzt er sich ein weiteres mal die Maske über sein Gesicht. Ein angenehmer Wind streicht über ihn hinfort. "Ich bin Kiriku... ", gibt er bestätigend von sich, bevor er mit der Klinge ausholt und es hinter sich in den Körper rammte. Warmes Blut strömt über seine Hand. Gleitet langsam seinen Arm entlang. Er dreht seinen Oberkörper herum und drückt langsam das Messer immer weiter nach oben. Ein langer Schnitt zeichnet sich auf dem Körper ab, bevor er es aus dem noch atmenden Körper zieht. Ein zufriedenes Lachen vermischt sich mit dem Schrei der Kreatur gegenüber. Keuchend geht dieses zu Boden. Eine warme, blutdurchtränkte Hand klammert sich um das Bein des Jungen. "Du hast recht... Du bist Kiriku. - Dexter würde so etwas nicht tun, nicht mein Sohn.", gab die Gestalt schwer atmend von sich. Der Griff lockerte sich. Das Messer klemmt er auf die andere Seite des Gürtels. Verschwindet zwischen den Nebel - lachend. In den letzten Wochen konnte man vermehrt von Opfer eines Mordes in der Zeitung lesen. Alle hatte ein gemeinsames Merkmal. Irgendwo am Körper waren die Worte "This World is a lie" eingeritzt bekommen. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang